Mia and Me Wiki:Projects
A project is a team of users who have a special attention to a type of article. Currently, there are four projects: Project Characters, Project Episodes, Project Places/Location and Project Script. Projects are made for categories of articles which are quite wide. How do I join? You can contact the leader if you want to join as a member or co-leader. If you want to be a leader, you can contact the head admin or leave a message on the talk page of this page. 'Requirements' General (All projects and all positions) *The user is willing to be polite to other users. *The user is willing to be given tasks. *The user is logged-in/registered. *No serious block record. (for leader/co-leader position) Project Episodes *At least 5 constructive edits on episodes articles. Project Characters *At least 5 constructive edits on character articles. Project Places/Locations *At least 5 constructive edits on places or locations articles. 'Open Positions' The position as a member is always open. This section explains the open positions for higher rights. Project Episodes *Co-leader Project Characters *Co-leader Project Places/Locations *Co-leader Project Scripts *Leader *Co-leader Project Leaders These leaders are to be contacted when a user is vandalizing a page according to a project's article category, when you want to ask questions, when you want to apply to be a member or a co-leader, or when you want to suggest a grading change. Please contact the respective leader for the respective category for the article! *ForeverFriendlyViolet (wall) - for articles about places/locations, characters, episodes, and transcripts. Warnings & Blocking Warnings can be given out by a member of a project to a user who is doing bad edits to the article in the category. Warnings are not to be given for those who do not follow the standards. If a user receives enough warnings,: *the leader (co-leader if the leader is inactive) can block the user for a specified time. (if the leader is an admin) *the leader (co-leader if the leader is inactive) can request an admin to block the user. *a member can request the leader (co-leader if the leader is inactive) to block the user, or to ask the help of an admin to block the user. Blocking duration MUST follow the Rules & Policy. User Rights Of course, all users have the rights to edit. These are the unique rights. Leader A leader of a project can: *decide the format of the project's articles. *choose and remove members. *block a user (if the leader is an admin) or ask an admin to block a user who is disturbing the quality of the project's articles. *decide the task of each user. *give out warnings to users who are ruining the project's articles. *grade an article in the project's category. *fix the format of an article. Co-leader Basically, a co-leader have all the qualities of a leader, and is the helper of a leader to make decisions. Co-leaders are to be contacted when a leader of a project is inactive. Normal member A normal member can: *give out warnings to users who are ruining the project's articles. *request the leader to block a distruptive user (when they received enough warnings), or request the leader to contact an admin to block the user. *fix the format of an article. Current Projects Project Episodes Project episodes focus on perfecting the episode articles. Leader: ForeverFriendlyViolet Co-leader: '''IwakuraLain '''Members: Project Characters Project Characters focus on perfecting the character articles. Leader: ForeverFriendlyViolet Co-leader: '''IwakuraLain '''Members: Project Places/Locations Project Places/Locations focus on perfecting articles about places or/and locations. Leader: ForeverFriendlyViolet Co-leader: '''IwakuraLain '''Members: Project Scripts Project Scripts focus on perfecting the transcripts of episodes. Leader: ForeverFriendlyViolet (temporarily) Co-leader: '''IwakuraLain '''Members: Questions? Any questions, suggestions or problems? Contact the leader of the project you are interested in, or leave a message at this page's talk page.